


He Is Loved

by Geekygirl24



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Child Murder, Klaus is an Addams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Mortica knew that she wasn’t pregnant when she woke up this morning.So, when she collapsed in the middle of her garden, belly suddenly swollen as the contractions overcame her, nobody was more shocked than her.





	1. Chapter 1

Mortica knew that she wasn’t pregnant when she woke up this morning.

 

So, when she collapsed in the middle of her garden, belly suddenly swollen as the contractions overcame her, nobody was more shocked than her. 

 

“HNGH!” she groaned, as another contraction hit her.

 

Yes, her and Gomez had talked about adding a fourth child to their family, but not this quickly and certainly not without several hours of fun in between. As she tried to make her way into the house, she was hit with a particularly strong contraction that brought her to her knees and seemed to last forever.

 

“Mortica? Mortica!”

 

Gomez came rushing over, worry etched all over his face as he spotted her pregnant stomach… something that he knew hadn’t been there this morning. They both knew that they wouldn’t have time to go to the hospital, so Gomez helped her to the kitchen (easier for Lurch to clean), as the children went to grab pillows and towels.

 

She knew it was a ploy to give her some privacy for the next stage.

 

The contractions had intensified in the last few minutes and the urge to push only grew.

 

Everything that happened from there on out, felt completely out of her control. It was glorious agony, but there was still that lingering question in the back of her mind.

 

Why was this even happening?

 

Surprisingly, the labour was much faster than it had been for her previous children, and soon, there was a squalling child in her husband’s arms.

 

“A little boy.” Gomez muttered, sounding like he was in shock as well, “Cara mia, h-how- “

 

“I don’t know.” She held out her arms, silently demanding for her new baby, before cuddling him to her chest and turned to Wednesday, “Can you please go and get Grandmama. She might have some insight into this little blessing.

 

As the children hurried off, Gomez and Mortica examined the new addition to their family. He still had the blue eyes of a new-born, but flecks of green were dotted around the edges. 

 

“He’s beautiful Cara Mia.” Gomez whispered, “Another perfect little Addams.”

 

Mortica was silent, running her fingers across the baby’s face.

 

“What are we going to call him?”

 

“Klaus.” She whispered, “I like the name Klaus.”

 

He didn’t know how his wife came up with the name, or what caused this, but Gomez nodded anyway.

 

They would work through this.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The news about the 42 other women going through the same thing shone a little light on the situation, and Mortica seemed to be back to her usual self, especially with Grandmama crowing about how she had been blessed with Klaus.

 

Gomez could have told her that.

 

Three months after the strange incident, he was woken up by the sound of movement on the other side of the bed, “Cara Mia?” he murmured sleepily

 

“Sssh, go back to sleep mon cher.”

 

He yawned, running a hand through his hair, “Something wrong?”

 

“Klaus is awake. I’m just going to go and feed him.” Her hand joined his, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“No, no, no.” Slowly, Gomez pushed himself into a seated position and shoved his feet in his slippers, “Let me take care of him. You’ve been dealing with this for weeks now, you should sleep.” He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, “Besides, I think it’s time for some father-son bonding.”

 

Mortica smiled softly, turning in his arms and kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, she was still smiling, “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

 

“Anything to make your life easier.” He kissed her forehead, “Go back to sleep Cara Mia.” He gently brushed her hair away from her eyes, before leaving the room.

 

As he headed into the room next door, Gomez couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his new son.

 

“What are you doing my boy?” Gomez leant on the crib slightly, smiling softly as the baby’s eyes focused on anything but him, darting around frantically. “What do you need?”

 

He lifted him out of the crib, sniffing slightly, “Not your nappy… hungry maybe?”

 

Due to the unexpected nature of the pregnancy, Mortica hadn’t been able to lactate, meaning that they had to resort to baby formula.

 

Klaus finally seemed to focus on him, making soft cooing noises.

 

“I thought that would be it. Why don’t we see what we can find?” Shifting position, he carefully cradled his son in his arms, before walking downstairs to the kitchen. “Thing! Thing I need your help!”

 

The dismembered hand practically leapt to attention, grabbing the milk and bottles and getting them ready, as Klaus quietly fussed in his Dad’s arms.

 

“Sh, sh, sh…” Gomez whispered, shifting Klaus to a more comfortable spot over his shoulder. Rubbing the baby’s back, he started to hum, smiling when Klaus stopped fussing, giggling as he was bounced up and down.

 

When he pulled the baby back into his line of sight, Gomez noticed that Klaus’s eyes were still focused on something just over his shoulder.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

Before he could dwell on the matter further, Thing alerted him that the milk was ready and Gomez turned to head back upstairs, taking a seat in the rocking chair and cradling his son with one arm. “Here we go, drink up.”

 

Klaus latched on eagerly, sucking contentedly.

 

“Good boy… you know, you’re a little bit of a miracle child my boy.” Gomez whispered, “Don’t get me wrong, we would love you just as much if you were planned or not. You are loved Klaus, and you will always be loved. I can’t wait to see who you’ll turn out to be… I might not have a hand in making you, but maybe you’ll be more like me? Your brothers are, they’re going to be heartbreakers when they grow up… maybe you’ll be like your Mummy?” He bent down and kissed the baby’s soft forehead, just as the sucking stopped and Klaus’s eyes slipped shut.

 

“Fast asleep I see.” Gomez got to his feet, cuddling his son before placing him back in the cot, “Sweet dreams my little miracle.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Any trouble getting him back to sleep?”

 

Gomez smiled, climbing into bed and giving his wife a kiss on the forehead, “None at all.” He then paused, “Have you noticed that he doesn’t seem to focus on you right away? Like he’s seeing someone else?”

 

Mortica smiled softly, “Granadmama says Klaus has been further blessed with the ability to see beyond the mortal realm.”

 

“Pugsley and Pubert will be jealous.” Gomez couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, “Is she sure?”

 

“Apparently Cousin Clarice has taken an especially keen interest in him.”

 

“And she is not easy to impress!” Gomez lay next to her, switching the lamp off, before settling back down to sleep, already dreaming of the future.

 

He could see a young man with his wife’s gorgeous dark eyes and his own suave nature.

 

The future looked good.

 

Less than a week later, there was a knock on the door.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

At first, Reginald Hargreeves couldn’t understand why everyone he’d talked to, warned him away from the Addams home.

 

They were odd.

 

They were peculiar.

 

But they had a new baby all of a sudden, and that’s all that Hargreeves was interest in. Ignoring the run-down nature of the garden, he strode up the garden path and knocked on the large door, listening as the sound seemed to echo all over the area.

 

The large door slowly creaked open, to reveal a giant of a man, face almost drooping as he stared down at Reginald.

 

“Yes?” The vowel sound was stretched out, and the voice was hauntingly low.

 

Unwilling to let himself be swayed by this, Reginald straightened up. “I am here to see the Master and Mistress of this home. Immediately.”

 

The… being stared down at him for a few moments, before nodding and moving to one side to allow Reginald inside.

 

“Follow Me.”

 

They walked through dark corridors until they came to a large pair of ornate doors.

 

“Name?”

 

“Reginald Hargreeves.”

 

The man nodded, “Wait Here.” He then entered the room, closing the door behind him, giving Reginald the chance to look around.

 

There were an awful lot of sharp weapons in this one area alone.

 

Eventually, after five minutes of waiting, the doors reopened, and the man was standing there. “Come In.”

 

The living room was full, an old woman was staring intently at him from an armchair. A bald man was on a second armchair. Two teenagers/young adults were on the floor, playing with a young boy… and beheaded dolls.

 

On the main sofa, the master of the house and his wife (presumingly) sat there, a young baby in the woman’s arms.

 

“Hargreeves is it?” The man came striding over, cigar in his mouth and a beaming smile on his face, “Good to meet you.”

 

Slowly, Reginald returning the handshake. “Charmed I’m sure.” He then glanced at the baby, “I’m sure you’re aware of the other babies born at the same time as yours, despite the mother not being pregnant that morning.”

 

“A miracle.” The old woman cackled from her chair, “Our little miracle.”

 

“Yes Grandmama.” The elegant woman smiled, before turning her attention back to Reginald… And instantly, Reginald felt a chill run down his spine.

 

That stare was a warning.

 

Not wanting to back down, Reginald cleared his throat, “Well, I happen to believe that these children have all been blessed with gifts that can benefit society, and possibly prevent the end of the world.”

 

Silence.

 

Unnerving silence.

 

Reginald cleared his throat, “Which is why I’ve come to ask that you sign over custody of the baby. I will pay you whatever sum of money you desire but- “

 

“- you want us to give you our son.” The friendly demeanour that Mr Addams had once had, seemed to have completely disappeared and a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes, “You really think it would be that easy?”

 

“It’s for the good of the world!” Reginald immediately protested, “How much do you want?”

 

“Look around you… do you honestly think we need money?”

 

This was a good point. The house certainly was extravagant.

 

“Fine… then you should do it for the good of this world.” Reginald growled, “As he shown any signs of having powers? I believe some powers will make themselves known from an early- “

 

“- No.” This time, it was the woman who spoke up, slowly getting to her feet, the baby still in her arms, “There has been nothing. Now, I suggest you leave.” She moved closer and Reginald couldn’t help but take a step back, “Lurch. Please show our guest the door.”

 

Before Reginald could protest, a large hand clamped down on his shoulder as he was slowly dragged towards the door.

 

They clearly thought he could be gotten rid of so easily.

 

They were wrong.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight filler chapter, thank you so much for all the love you guys have shown for this fic!

“I believe someone has escaped bedtime once again.”

 

Gomez turned at Mortica’s amused words, to see Klaus’s little face poking through the balustrade. The 6-month-old was staring down at the party in fascination, watching as people danced and chatted with one another.

 

The baby had gone to sleep hours ago but had recently gotten into the habit of getting up in the early hours of the morning and somehow escaping the confines of his crib.

 

“He’s going to love playing in Wednesday’s dungeon when he gets older.” Gomez chuckled fondly, “That Houdini chest is finally going to get some use.”

 

“Pubert was so disappointed to find out that he couldn’t fit in it.” Mortica smirked, watching as Gomez headed towards the stairs. When he reached the top, he knelt in front of his son, beaming as the baby crawled over to him eagerly.

 

Wearing a dark purple onesie that was covered in bats, Klaus was clearly happy to see him, giggling as Gomez picked him up and lightly tickled his belly. However, as he started to carry the baby back to his own room, Klaus whined, wriggling furiously in an attempt to be put back on the ground.

 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he stopped anyway. He tried his best to look stern… but Klaus had him wrapped around his little finger and the attempt was useless. “You, my little séance, are supposed to be in bed.”

 

Klaus’s little hands stared playing with his Daddy’s tie, wriggling along to the music, his eyes focused on something unseen by the bannister.

 

“Ah.” Gomez glanced over in that direction, despite the fact that he couldn’t see anything, “Is Uncle Hannibal dancing again?”

 

Klaus just continued to stare, before finally turning big eyes on his Dad.

 

God help them when he did learn to speak.

 

“You want to dance? Like your Daddy and Mummy?” Slowly, he lowered his son until the baby had both feet resting on Gomez’s shiny shoes, tiny hands still in the older man’s grasp. His eyes focused on his father’s face, a look of absolute trust in his eyes and Gomez wasn’t ashamed to admit that his heart flip-flopped at the sight.

 

Slowly, he started to dance them around the room to the music wafting up from the main party. “You’re going to be as talented as your Mother, you know that?” He spun around in a circle, making Klaus squeal in glee.

 

“Gomez.”

 

The voice brought them to a halt, as the pair turned to the top of the stairs, where Mortica was gazing at them fondly, arms elegantly crossed over her chest.

 

“Cara mia…” Gomez cooed, lifting a giggling Klaus into his arms, “… He’s going to break hearts on the dancefloor one day.”

 

She raised a brow, “Oh? Do we have a little dancer?”

 

“Just like his Mummy and Daddy.”

 

Mortica smiled, making her way over and taking Klaus into her own arms, allowing the baby to snuggle closer, burying his face in her shoulder. “How do you keep getting out of your cot, hmm?” she asked, listening as the music picked back up and Klaus started to squirm again, eyes focusing on the area near the bannister.

 

“Ah…” Mortica smiled in understanding, as one of Klaus’s hands grabbed “… Uncle Hannibal always did enjoy parties.”

 

“Yes, he did.” Gomez held out his hand, “One dance Cara mia?”

 

“How could I ever resist.” She moved Klaus to one arm, and took her husband’s hand, just as the orchestra below struck up a waltz. Gomez quickly adjusted to the addition of Klaus, taking his beloved wife into his arms, feeling a shiver run through her at the light, teasing pressure he placed on her back. With his other hand, he brushed his thumb over the bare skin of her neck.

 

“This is the dress I got you for our last anniversary.” He murmured, “And here I thought you couldn’t get any lovelier.”

 

“You do have the best taste mon cher.”

 

He twirled them around, pulling them in closer against him as she spun back into him. Their eyes met and Gomez was reminded all over again, how much he loved her. Their breathing seemed to synchronise as they moved gracefully to the music.

 

The dance ended, but Mortica made no move to step away. As they leaned in for the kiss, a tiny hand reached up and pushed Gomez’s face away.

 

As Klaus stared at him, Gomez raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t it time for you to go to bed?”

 

Mortica chuckled fondly at his exasperation, kissing him on the cheek before sashaying back down to the dance floor. 

 

“Little monster.” Gomez sighed, one hand stroking his sons’ faint curls, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Klaus was clearly not happy with this, squirming in displeasure.

 

“I know, I know, you want to dance.” He gently lay the baby in the cot, checking it for loose bars, “How about a bedtime story inside?” He made sure the baby was snug, before beginning.

 

“When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?”


	3. Engagement in the Full Moon

“… And then, despite having already shot Rasputin, they wrapped his body in a blanket and dropped it into the freezing waters of the Malaya Nevka River!”

 

Klaus’s eyes were wide as he listened to his sister, curled up with his headless bear as her movements caused long shadows to creep along the walls and ceilings.

 

He loved this story.

 

“And then Rasputin was never heard from again!” Wednesday turned away, with all the drama of her parents, “But that does not mean, that he is truly gone.”

 

Knowing that the story was now at its’ end, Klaus beamed and clapped his hands together, as Wednesday turned back around. “Pugsley and Pubert were not nearly as interested in the history of Rasputin.”

 

She then frowned at the empty cot.

 

“Hmmmm.” She slowly moved her gaze upwards, where a giggling Klaus stared down at her, hands glowing a slight shade of blue, “That’s how you win at hide the seek then.”

 

“Wednesday.”

 

The young lady turned to the doorway, where her Mother was staring at her fondly. “You have a very important day tomorrow.”

 

“I know Mother. I’m planning to go to bed an hour later, to make sure I’m as pale as possible.”

 

“Good girl.” Morticia then glanced up, one eyebrow raised, “Ah… I see Klaus is happy.”

 

Klaus giggled at the sight of his mother, reaching out to her and clapping his hands together in excitement as she beckoned him closer.

 

“Now we know how you keep escaping, hmm?” She smirked, pulling him close, “Now, your sister has a very big day tomorrow, so we should all get some sleep.”

 

“I hear he’s wearing one of Father’s old suits from when he was Klaus’s age.” Wednesday commented, as her Mother placed Klaus back in his bed.

 

“Well, Pugsley and Pubert were always just a little too big for it, and he will look dashing.” Morticia then turned to her daughter, “And you will look beautiful. I am looking forward to seeing Lucas again.”

 

“I know Mother.” Wednesday couldn’t help but fiddle with the ring on her finger. Designed like a thorn branch wrapping around her finger, black diamonds carefully set in it like wild black roses.

 

The perfect engagement ring.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Look at him!” Gomez rushed over to his wife and lifted Klaus into his arms, the pair of them like a matching pair in their suits.

 

“Dadadadada!”

 

“How’s Wednesday?” Gomez asked Morticia, “Lucas will be here at any moment.”

 

“Trust me mon cher, she looks ready to be buried.”

 

“Excellent!”

 

The doorbell shrieked as Lurch slowly ambled towards the door. A few minutes later, Lucas came into the room, smiling as the extended Addams family all cheered at the sight of him.

 

“There he is, the man of the hour!” Gomez made his way over, Klaus still in his arms, “Looking quite dashing I see?”

 

“Lu! Lu! Lu!” Klaus screeched in excitement, beaming as Lucas reached out, took him into his arms and ruffled the mop of curly hair.

 

“Yeah, I missed you- “Lucas trailed off as his gaze turned towards the staircase, where an elegant figure stood at the top, “… too.”

 

Wednesday was wearing a gorgeous black gown, which had a plunge cut along the front, revealing a tasteful amount of pale skin, with long draped bell sleeves, slits on the sides. She seemed to glide through the stairs towards Lucas, a wicked smirk on her face as his jaw dropped open in surprise.

 

In silence, he lifted up the leg of his right trouser leg, to reveal a largish metal shackle.

 

A small memento from their first night together.

 

“I missed you as well.” He whispered, lightly pressing his lips to her cheek.

 

Klaus, who was stuck in between the two, shook his head and wriggled furiously, “Yuck! Yuck!”

 

“I would have thought he’d be used to that.” Lucas chuckled, handing Klaus back over to Gomez, who turned to the rest of the family congregated in the room.

 

“Thank you all for coming!” Gomez called out, “I want to make a toast, to my darling daughter and Lucas. Two people who are made for each other, and honestly, I don’t know why we’re not already celebrating their wedding! Wednesday, Lucas…. Never let each other go and I wish you both the worst of luck!”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, all calling out their own encouragement. However, there was one person who clapped for longer than the rest, the slow clap echoing throughout the room, prompting everyone to slowly turn in that direction.

 

“Very touching.” Reginald Hargreeves smirked, “Nothing like a wedding to cheer everyone up.”

 

Gomez and Morticia all tensed up at the sight of the man, with Gomez handing Klaus over to Morticia. She had a certain knack for keeping unwanted pests away.

 

“I was hoping I could speak you with… privately.” Reginald focused in on Gomez and Morticia, eyes flickering over Klaus.

 

The rest of the Addams family glanced between the two, the tension in the room having racked up several notches.

 

“Everyone…” Morticia broke through the silence, calmly gesturing to the large doors that led out into the Addam’s Family Cemetery, “… the moon is full. I propose we move this gathering outside. I’m sure our loved ones, long departed, would like to be a part of this celebration.”

 

Wednesday gracefully led her fiancé and the others out of the room (although not without a few dirty looks). Soon, there was only Reginald, Gomez, Morticia, Klaus and Lurch left in the room.

 

“Engagements are such a happy occasions.” Reginald sighed, glancing around, eyes focusing on Klaus, “I was wondering if the child had shown any signs of- “

 

“- It is none of your concern.” Morticia scowled, “As I believe I mentioned during your last visit?”

 

“I… was hoping that you’d come to your senses since then.”

 

“Well we haven’t.” Gomez interjected, “Now, you know where the front door is, we have our daughters’ engagement to celebrate.”

 

For a moment, it looked like Reginald was going to argue, until a wicked smile flashed across his face, “Of course… I have intruded for far too long.” He nodded his head at the pair, “Maybe I will see you another time.”

 

It didn’t escape the pair, that that statement sounded like a threat.


	4. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... for the wait and this chapter
> 
> WARNING: Implied Child Murder at the End!

The ‘threat’ turned out to be legitimate.

 

“Something is wrong.” Morticia whispered late one night, climbing back into bed after soothing Klaus back to sleep for the fifth time that night, “This has never happened before. Usually your Father is very eager to tell him a story that will send him right off to sleep.”

 

Gomez nodded in agreement, his own brow furrowed in concern, “Is he ill?”

 

“Grandmama assures me that he isn’t. The hemlock would have shrivelled up if he were.”

 

“Then what could have- “

 

Suddenly, they heard a scream from their son’s room, prompting them both to shoot out of bed and race into the room. 

 

Klaus was sat up in his cot, tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes darted all around, clearly focused on something standing around his cot.

 

“Klaus…” Morticia rushed over and lifted him into her arms, frowning when he continued to cry, burying his face in her shoulders, “… who do you see?”

 

“Maybe it’s your Uncle Gus? He did go through that explosion and he never looked the same. Even Wednesday looked a little disturbed when she met him.”

 

“He had a winning smile.” Morticia waved the concerns away, as they walked out of the room and into their bedroom, “Klaus would never be scared of him.”

 

“Then… who?”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“The child started screaming as soon as you got close?”

 

Reginald scowled in frustration, glancing up at the house. “Yes. If I had any clue as to what his powers are, then maybe I would be able to discern the reasons behind the screens. As it was, I couldn’t get close enough without the child screaming the house down.”

 

Pogo fought to keep the relieved look off his face. Despite having six extraordinary children already, either found or bought, Master Hargreeves was strangely obsessed with this one.

 

“Maybe we need to try this in a different setting.” Reginald mumbled to himself, “The daughter is getting married. Weddings are always stressful affairs, nobody will be paying attention to one baby.”

 

Pogo wanted to point out that this was probably wrong but remained silent on the matter.

 

“Yes… we’ll go to the wedding.”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

Uncle Gus Frump shook his head as the several, screaming men and women disappeared. “Poor kid.”

 

“I don’t recognise them from our family tree.” Uncle Hannibal frowned, “Are you quite sure that they’re not from your side of the family Augustus?”

 

“Excuse you! Part of my head may be missing, but my memory is flawless.”

 

“Maybe they’re linked to that horrible Hargreeves man?”

 

All the ghosts turned to face the window, where an elegant, older woman was peering out of the window.

 

“Mother?” Hannibal frowned, “Are you saying- “

 

“- That horrible man was here, trying to find a way inside.” Adelaide Addams was matriarch of the Addams family for over sixty years and had been the first to make contact with the newest arrival, “In my day, my poison ivy stopped anyone from having those thoughts.”

 

Ah yes… the poison ivy that were killed off during the winter of 69.

 

Not wanting for her to jump into that story again, Hannibal interrupted again.

 

“And you think those strange people are linked to him?”

 

She nodded gravely, which was really, the only way she knew how to nod. “Oh yes…. that man has blood on his hands, and not the fun kind.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Was the last note of the lullaby trailing off, Klaus was finally asleep, leaving Morticia and Gomez to exchange worried glances over him.

 

“I’ll get Grandmama to communicate with the spirits tomorrow.” Morticia sighed, stroking a hand over the dark curls, “They would have noticed something.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

The next morning, Klaus was floating on the ceiling, giggling as if nothing had happened.

 

…………………………………………………..…………..………………..……………….

 

It was perfect weather for a wedding.

 

Thunderstorms raging up above and rain bouncing off the gravestones. Everyone gathered there on that day were carrying black umbrellas, probably better suited to a funeral rather than a wedding.

 

Then again, Lucas mused, both events were fairly similar to this family.

 

As Wednesday’s family all helped her get ready, and his own parents were avoiding all eye contact with everyone, Lucas kept an eye on Klaus, who was happily pulling himself up to a standing position using the gravestones as an aid, babbling eagerly at someone close by.

 

“Who are you- “

 

“- Probably Uncle Ivor.” Fester popped up behind him, making Lucas jump slightly, “Died in a horrific car crash. He tells the best stories.”

 

The car crash fact probably wasn’t needed, but the family was always interested in detail like that, so Lucas didn’t bear any mind to it.

 

“Oop, better catch him!”

 

Without even looking, Lucas reached out and grabbed Klaus’s leg, pulling him into his arms, watching as sinister skull glasses were carefully laid out on the table. Everyone who was anyone had been invited.

 

Expensive parchment with elegant handwriting, tied up with a black silk ribbon, and enclosed in a black envelope. They were extravagant, and honestly Lucas had no idea that Fester had handwriting that neat and flourish.

 

As Klaus yawned, the excitement of the day getting to him, Lucas was stunned when the baby was lifted out of his arms.

 

“I think a couple of hours napping will be more than suitable.” Morticia pulled her son closer, glancing over at Lucas, “Wednesday will be ready then.”

 

“Oh g-good!” Lucas stammered, nervously running his hand through his hair, “D-d-o you know if- “

 

“- I believe Cousin IT may need some assistance with the flower arrangements.” Morticia took some pity on him, a fond smile on her face, “The time will fly by before you know it.”

 

“Flowers! Flowers, yes!”

 

As Lucas raced off, Morticia watched him go with a fond smile on her face. “Come.” She whispered gently to Klaus, “Let’s go for a walk. Maybe you can get some of our more stubborn ancestors to pop in and take part in the celebrations.”

 

As Klaus babbled sleepily, Morticia gently knocked on each of the gravestones, knowing when she’d gotten a response when Klaus gestured at something. For the next half hour, she moved further and further away from the main wedding party.

 

And then Klaus started screaming.

 

Instantly Morticia was on high alert. It wouldn’t be long before someone responded to the screams, but in the meantime, something was bothering her son, and she wasn’t going to stand for it.

 

“Come out.” She ordered whoever was nearby, “I won’t ask again.”

 

For a moment, it seemed as though she was being paranoid… and then Reginald Hargreeves stepped out from behind a mausoleum.

 

“Mrs Addams.” He greeted, hands up in the air, “You look delightful.”

 

Morticia smirked, “Flattery won’t save you. What are you doing here?”

 

Klaus was still screaming.

 

“It’s something to do with me.” Reginald sighed, eyes focused on Klaus, “What does he sense, who does he see?”

 

Morticia remained silent, keeping her eyes on Hargreeves at all times.

 

“Fascinating.” Reginald continued, “Some sort of… premonition power maybe? Supernatural maybe?”

 

Morticia just smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to- UGH!”

 

There was a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then there was nothing.

 

………………………………………………………….…………….

 

Pogo winced as the woman fell to the ground, quickly catching the screaming baby before he landed. In the distance, he could hear the rest of the family calling out for her, running towards their current location.

 

“Stop dawdling and let’s get out of here.” Reginald ordered him.

 

“Do we really have to- “

 

“- Leave her and let’s go.”

 

“- but the baby!”

 

Reginald growled, storming over and placing his hand over the baby’s mouth and nose, muffling the screams.

 

“Sir! Sir!”

 

When the baby fell silent, Reginald pulled his hand away. “Let’s go. NOW!”

 

And so they left.

 

Reginald wasn’t to know that he’d gone too far.


	5. Chapter 5

“NO!”

 

Grandmama Addams shot into a seated position, sweating and panting.

 

She hadn’t had a vision like that since she was a little girl. It was then that her own Grandmama had explained that these dreams and nightmares, were not simply dreams and nightmares. There was a reason they felt different, more real.

 

Premonitions.

 

Slowly, she got out of her coffin and headed out into the corridor, moving past Morticia and Gomez’s room and into Klaus’s.

 

The baby was fast asleep, one tiny hand clenching at nothing.

 

“Sorry Mama.” Grandmama whispered into the silence, “I just had to check.”

 

“Grandmama?” 

 

She turned to the doorway, where Wednesday was standing. 

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep? You have a big day tomorrow.”

 

Wednesday waved her hand in dismissal. “I’ve been sleeping far too well lately. A late night will only help.” She moved a little closer, “You had a vision, correct?”

 

Grandmama nodded, eyes darting over to the crib. “Something terrible is going to happen tomorrow.”

 

“Yes. I’m getting married.”

 

Waving her hand, Grandmama sighed. “No… something truly terrible. Klaus is in danger, and I don’t know if there’s anything I can do to stop it.”

 

For a moment, there was silence, before Wednesday took a seat on the rocking chair. “Tell me everything.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Pogo winced as the woman fell to the ground, quickly catching the screaming baby before he landed. In the distance, he could hear the rest of the family calling out for her, running towards their current location.

 

“Stop dawdling and let’s get out of here.” Reginald ordered him.

 

“Do we really have to- “

 

“- Leave her and let’s go.”

 

“- but the baby!”

 

Reginald growled, storming over and placing his hand over the baby’s mouth and nose, muffling the screams.

 

“Sir! Sir!”

 

When the baby fell silent, Reginald pulled his hand away. “Let’s go. NOW!”

 

And so they left.

 

Reginald wasn’t to know that he’d gone too far.

 

As they rushed out of the property, a sudden CRACk and the blinding pain spreading across Reginald’s face stopped them in their tracks. From out behind a statue of the Grim Reaper, the Addams daughter stepped out, a bull whip in her hand and clothed in a black, wedding dress.

 

“Put. Him. Down.” She ordered the pair. 

 

She didn’t need to shout, not when her voice already echoed throughout the graveyard. The air all around suddenly grew colder and Pogo found himself unconsciously moving to put the baby on the ground, only to have wrinkled, clawed fingers pluck him away.

 

There was a brief pause, before the matriarch of the family brokenly whispered, “Why is he so limp?”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Grandmama felt like her heart had sunken down into her stomach.

 

Klaus wasn’t moving… he wasn’t breathing… he wasn’t screaming… he wasn’t living.

 

“Why. Is. He. Not. Breathing!” She growled, the echo sounding as though the ancestors of the Addams were all asking the question at the same time.

 

The ape hung his head in guilt, and even Hargreeves seemed stunned by the question.

 

“I- I- UGH!”

 

The whip struck again, this time wrapping all around Hargreeeves’s throat, choking him and pulling him to the ground.

 

“Grandmama.” Wednesday whispered, “What do we do?”

 

………………………………………………………..…………………………..

 

God couldn’t help but feel a pang of grief at what sat in her path.

 

The baby was clearly just as confused as her, tears running down his cheeks as they glanced around frantically.

 

“You don’t belong here.” She sighed, “It’s not your time right now.”

 

The baby just sobbed, unsurprisingly.

 

“He’s waiting for you.” God continued, “You weren’t meant to be here yet.”

 

As the baby continued to cry, God slowly dismounted her bike and made her way over, taking a seat in front of him. 

 

“I was hoping this time around you would have a happier life.” She whispered, “That I wouldn’t see you until it was time.” She reached out and gently placed her hand on his head, “I don’t want to see you again until it is time, understood?”

 

The baby calmed at her touch, and a few seconds later, he was gone.

 

………………………………………..………..…………………………

 

“What do we do?” Wednesday asked.

 

Honestly, Grandmama couldn’t find an answer. 

 

What would Morticia say?

 

What would Gomez say?

 

Just as she was thinking of the way she was going to have to break it to the pair, there was a soft snuffling sound from her arms, closely followed a shrill shriek of displeasure.

 

“Grandmama!”

 

Having almost dropped the baby in shock, Grandmama stared down at Klaus, who was wriggling and throwing his limbs around in despair.

 

“He wasn’t breathing.” She whispered, looking up at her granddaughter, “I know when someone isn’t breathing, I’ve caused it to happen enough times.”

 

Gently, Wednesday took her brother into her arms, rocking him as she turned to Hargreeves and the ape. “It must have been a misunderstanding.” She stated, looking Hargreeves right in the eyes, not liking the slightly hungry look on his face, “He must have been… too scared to move. Playing dead so to speak.”

 

“You and I both know that isn’t true.” Hargreeves snarled, “That child came back from the dead! You have no idea what this means for- “

 

CRACK

 

“- ARGH!”

 

Wednesday smiled as her brother finally stopped crying, turning into giggles instead, as Hargreeves clutched at his other cheek in pain.

 

“Leave.” She ordered. “Before I lose my temper.”

 

Hargreeves looked like he was about to argue, only for his… friend to grab his arm, helping him to his feet and pulling him away. Wednesday remained where she was until they were completely out of sight.

 

“Wednesday.” Grandmama sighed, “I know what I felt. He wasn’t- “

 

“- That man already has an unhealthy interest in Klaus.” She glanced down at her brother, “I see no reason to make him of greater interest… I think it’s best we don’t tell Mother and Father about this.”

 

As she attached the whip to the belt that was around her dress, Grandmama sighed. “Ah the bridal whip. Reminds me of my own wedding. Lucas is a lucky man.”

 

“And he knows it Grandmama. He knows it.”

 

………………………………………………………….……………………………….

 

“Tish? Tish, please!”

 

Gomez had his wife’s head and shoulders in his lap as the rest of the family gathered round in concern. There was a light trickle of blood on his pants from her head wound.

 

And Klaus was nowhere in sight.

 

“Mmmmm… Gomez?”

 

Sighing in relief, Gomez brushed her hair away from her eyes. “Cara mia, are you alright?”

 

She went to nod, before her eyes widened in alarm and she struggled to sit up, “Klaus! Where is he, Klaus!”

 

“Right here Mother.”

 

The entire family seemed to deflate in relief, as Wednesday and Grandmama appeared, Klaus giggling in her arms.

 

“What happened?” Gomez asked, watching as his daughter went gracefully to her knees and placed Klaus against Morticia’s chest, the baby cooing in delight at the sight of his Mother.

 

“Let’s just say that it’s been taken care of.” Wednesday answered mysteriously, “How are you feeling Mother?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Wednesday narrowed her eyes at the older woman, before shaking her head. “We’ll push the wedding back until tomorrow, it will give you a chance to recover.”

 

“I’ve suffered worse darling.”

 

Gomez nodded in agreement, the look of concern still on his face, “Yes, but never at hands that were not my own.”

 

Humming, Morticia allowed herself to be helped into a seated position, her back resting against Gomez’s chest as she gently rocked Klaus. “I think I’ve bled all over your new pants mon cher.”

 

“I’ll add them to the collection.” Gomez tenderly brushed her hair to one side, before stroking his son’s cheek, watching as the excitement of the day finally caught up to Klaus, and he slowly started to fall asleep.

 

…………………………..…………………………………

 

“Mister Hargreeves, you’re home and- What happened to your face?”

 

Reginald growled and pushed past the nanny, Pogo following on behind.

 

“I assume this means we will have to pick a new child to be Number Four.” The ape cautiously spoke up, once they were back in the office, “I’m sure another one of the children would have been aban- “

 

“- No.” Reginald interrupted harshly, “There will be no Number Four.”

 

“Sir, are you- “

 

“- the Addams boy will come to me eventually.” Reginald continued, acting like Pogo hadn’t even spoken, “And when he does, we will be ready for him.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Anne Boleyn, you stand accused of the crime of witchcraft, adultery and treason! How do you plead?”

 

Silence.

 

“Klaus!” Pubert whined, “You’re meant to say guilty!”

 

The baby stared up at him, eyes wide as his brother sighed. “Fine. We won’t play Tudor courts then.” He bent down and lifted his brother into his arms, “We’ll go and play with Wednesday’s headless dolls, you like those right?”

 

“Ah! Ah!” Klaus squirmed, until he was finally placed back on the ground, crawling along the hallway until they reached the top of the stairs.

 

“Wait for me! Wait for me!” Pubert cried out, only to roll his eyes as Klaus floated downstairs, following him on the bannister.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Morticia suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere (one of their mother’s many talents), catching her youngest in her arms, before reaching out to pull Pubert into a hug. “I thought you two were going to be up there all day!” she teased, “There’s a certain carnivorous plant that misses you.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Without another word, Pubert rushed off towards the gardens, leaving his brother and mother behind.

 

“What an attention span.” Morticia sighed fondly, turning to Klaus, “Did you have fun up there?”

 

“Ah!”

 

“I did warn him that you’re a little young for beheading games.” Morticia headed into the leaving, seating herself on the sofa, placing Klaus next to her, before continuing with her sewing. Gomez had nipped out to deal with the bank and would hopefully be home soon.

 

The wedding was starting in a couple of hours after all.

 

Her head was still hurting from the blow the day before, the pleasure from the night previous not lasting until this hour. Gomez had done a very good job of making her forget about everything.

 

There was still a feeling a dread however.

 

Wednesday had scared Hargreeves off, but there was no guarantee he would stay away.

 

Lost in her own thoughts, Morticia failed to notice Gomez coming home and entering the living room, a fond smile on his face as he slowly made his way over and took Klaus into his arms. 

 

Or at least he tried to.

 

As he reached out for his son, Morticia’s hand suddenly darted out and grabbed his wrist, her sharp nails digging in. Gomez gasped, before shuddering as a pleasurable shiver ran up his spine, “Oh ‘Tish.” He murmured, keeping his voice calm and soothing, “You should have told me we were playing this game.”

 

“My apologies mon cher.” Morticia released her grip, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of Gomez’s hand, allowing him to lift Klaus into his arms fully, “I think I am still a little bit on edge.”

 

“Understandable my dear…. But he won’t dare show his face here again.” Gomez smirked, “I plan to wear my sword to the ceremony.”

 

Morticia smiled in delight, “I do love it when you wear your sword.” She leaned back against the sofa, as Klaus beamed up at his Dad, eyes slowly slipping shut as Gomez hummed his and Morticia’s favourite song.

 

Klaus was asleep in seconds.

 

Slowly, Morticia got to her feet, kissing Gomez tenderly on the lips, silently thanking him for his continued presence and support.

 

“We are safe now my love. “Gomez whispered back to her, “We’re all safe.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

As Grandmama warded the area, Morticia busied herself with the bridesmaids, keeping Klaus in her sights at all times.

 

“Thorn my dear, you look lovely. That shade of purple matches your eyes perfectly, but you need to straighten out those long gloves just a little bit.”

 

“Yes, Auntie Morticia.”

 

“Dusk.” Who was wearing an identical dress in dark green, “I have the perfect choker to go with that dress, it’s in the ornate box on my dresser. The one with the emerald.”

 

“Thank you Auntie Morticia!”

 

“Luna.” In the dark blue dress, “As much as I love the wild look, you Mother has requested that it be combed for this one occasion.”

 

“But Aunt Morticia- “

 

Morticia held up her hand, a smirk on her face, “However, I hear we have some storms due. If you slip out at the right time, you won’t have to be presentable for long.”

 

As Luna celebrated, Morticia turned her attention back to her son, who was transfixed with numerous necklaces that had been tried and tested over the course of the changing.

 

“And now it is your turn.” She bent to pick him, smiling as he placed a black pearl necklace around his neck, “Very pretty.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Wednesday and Lucas were gracefully twirling around the courtyard. With her head still aching, Morticia had decided to take a seat on a nearby bench, watching as her family danced in the light of the moon.

 

She smiled fondly when she spotted Gomez and Klaus near the newlyweds. Gomez was leaning over, holding Klaus’s hands and balancing their son on his feet, slowly twirling around.

 

“He’s a natural.”

 

Morticia glanced over, to see Fester taking a seat next to her, dressed in his finest (read as, least moth-bitten) suit.

 

“But then again, he has you as his parents.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Morticia sighed happily, “Pugsley and Pubert haven’t quite gotten the hang of it.”

 

“You wait until they meet the love of their lives.” Fester sighed dreamily, “I can guarantee, Gomez will have his hands full teaching them to dance then.”

 

They watched as Gomez suddenly scooped Klaus up and swung him around in his arms, Klaus’s delighted peals of laughter ringing out as his Dad twirled him around.

 

“Da! Da! Da!”

 

“What did that… Hargreeves man even want with him?” Fester asked, “What would he want with a baby.”

 

“Nothing good Fester. Nothing good.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Grandmama was glad when she finally got a chance to escape the happy gathering. Not that she wasn’t thrilled for Wednesday and her chosen victim, but she couldn’t help but be reminded of her own wedding day.

 

The graveyard was a little quieter than the main party as she went to sit on a bench near her husbands’ grave, sighing softly as she glanced over at the gorgeous marble headstone. The moss was coming in really nice this year.

 

The moon could be seen high in the sky, with not a cloud in sight, meaning that there was a slight chill in the air. As she glanced up at the moon, she tensed up, images flashing through her mind, causing her to almost fall off the bench.

 

Destroyed. The moon had been destroyed, and everyone would be killed. A terrible thundering noise filled her ears, although she could still vaguely hear the sound of the wedding violinist in the background.

 

The world would be aflame and there was no-one to stop it. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing her world go up in flames, burning in the night light. 

 

Would her family be safe?

 

These premonitions always served as an early warning system. Sometimes they came true, and sometimes they didn’t.

 

This time though, she was sure that there was something real to fear. Her heart was pounding, and chills ran up and down her spine.

 

When she next looked up, everything seemed to have quietened down, indicating that the wedding celebrations were slowly coming to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Morticia held a soft little hand in hers as she helped two-year-old Klaus up the stairs to his room, listening to the toddler babbling eagerly about one of Uncle Alistair’s stories he’d been told that day, and Morticia couldn’t help but smile softly at the adorable, excited tone.

 

It would be hard to get him to sleep when he was this happy.

 

“Mama! Up! Mama! Up!”

 

Klaus stopped in his tracks, a pout on his face as he reached up for her, his black silk pyjama sleeves still a little too long for him, so they trailed down his skinny arms.

 

Unable to resist her youngest’s face, Morticia gracefully lowered herself, picking Klaus off the ground and into her arms, one hand gently stroking the dark hair and the other supporting his weight. As they made their way into his room, she plucked the headless bear from the bed and handed it to her son, who clutched it to his chest.

 

“Now…” Morticia tucked the toddler in, making sure the bats in the corner of the room were awake (the squeaks and sounds of hunting were soothing), “… you have some water in your cup. Any presents that the bats leave for you are not to be kept on your bed, okay?”

 

“Yes Mama.”

 

It wasn’t entirely certain if Klaus understood, but Morticia appreciated the enthusiasm, perching on the edge of the bed as she started to hum the family lullaby, Klaus listening intently as he always did, eyelids fluttering closed as he sank into the bed.

 

Long after Klaus had fallen asleep, Morticia continued to watch him. The bats were flying in and out of the open window, the occasional dead mouse being dropped on the ground. She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

 

“Cara Mia…”

 

Morticia heard Gomez’s whisper from the doorway

 

“Mon Cher…”

 

He moved closer to them, a warm smile on his face, kneeling in front of her and pulling her into a kiss. Once they pulled apart, he then leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead, seemingly unable to tear his own eyes away from the toddler.

 

“I love you Cara Mia.” He whispered, turning to her, “Look at what we have… four beautiful children, a decrepit home, a loving family. I love you.”

 

She pulled him closer, and they both stood there in each other’s embrace, reeling in the profoundness of their love and affection for the other.

 

“I love you too mon cher.”

 

………………..Meanwhile, elsewhere……………

 

“They are too old for such nonsense!”

 

Number 5 couldn’t understand why Daddy was shouting at Nanny, huddled up in his blankets, he watched as the older man bellowed at poor Nanny, her face red and flushed.

 

That was the first time that Number Five started to think that his Daddy wasn’t a very nice man.

 

…………………………………………………..………………..……………

 

The morning sun was blocked by the grey clouds, a sign of a truly terrible morning.

 

Gomez was elated.

 

As Pugsley and Pubert stormed down the stairs, Pugsley with an axe in his hands, Gomex chuckled fondly. He could remember Fester chasing him down the same stairs, with that same axe. In his son’s room, Klaus was already out of bed, examining what the bats and occasional owl had left him in the middle of the night.

 

“Daddy! Loo’ mousey!”

 

Gomez oohed at the deceased rodent. He wouldn’t be surprised if the owl was training to catch the neighbours yapping dog.

 

Dogs that size weren’t proper dogs.

 

“It was nice of him to bring you that.” He then lifted Klaus into his arms, “Now, where’s Mama?”

 

Klaus was staring at someone over Gomez’s shoulders, before he beamed and pointed downstairs. As they headed down the stairs, Gomez smiled at the sight of the rest of his family already preparing the table for breakfast.

 

“Mama! Mousey!” Klaus cried.

 

Morticia looked up at her husband, who explained about the large mouse left by the mouse. She was just as thrilled as her son.

 

“It’s a good sign, when an owl is leaving presents like that.” She murmured, placing Klaus in his seat, “I think we’ll leave the window open in these hot months.” She then spotted something new, “What is that around your neck Wednesday?”

 

Wednesday glanced up at her Mother, elegant fingers moving to the choker around her neck. “Lucas gave it to me.” She stated proudly, “He has good taste, does he not.”

 

Morticia examined the necklace a little closer, before directing an approving look at Lucas. “Black diamonds. Exemplary design.”

 

The others at the table were engrossed in their own conversations, with the exception of Klaus. Klaus couldn’t take his eyes off his sister’s new choker, a look of wonder on his face.

 

“Do you like it as well?” Wednesday asked her little brother, hands reaching up to unclasp the choker, “Here, let’s see how it looks on you.”

 

He didn’t reach out for it, merely allowing the choker (more like a necklace on him) to be placed around his neck.

 

“Oh, look at you.” Morticia smiled, “Look how pretty you look.”

 

Klaus didn’t yank at the necklace, or pull at it, looking a bit stunned by its’ presence. When Wednesday took it back off him though, he started to protest.

 

“No, no, no!”

 

“Don’t worry darling…” Morticia ran a hand over her youngest’s dark hair, “… you will find someone who will get you presents just like that. Ones that bring out those eyes of yours, the paleness of you skin, presents that can send the strongest person to their knees.”

 

“If you’re as lucky as me and your Mom, and Wednesday and Lucas.” Gomez interjected.

 

“Oh Gomez, with eyes like those, we’ll be having suitors knocking on the doors every day.”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

And to be fair, he seemed to be telling the truth.

 

Lucas both pitied and admired Klaus’s future partner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter before a time-skip

“Why does he get a harpoon gun? When did he get a harpoon gun?!”

 

The ghosts watched as Pugsley and Pubert came charging through the room, taking care to avoid Klaus’s little play area.

 

“I think that’s actually my harpoon gun.” Uncle Hannibal smirked, “I was wondering where that ended up.”

 

The older boys were still chasing each other, giving a wide berth to their baby brother. With their parents out at a charity function, joined by Wednesday and Lucas, the pair were instructed to keep an eye on Klaus.

 

Not that Fester wasn’t trusted, but Klaus wasn’t quite old enough for battleships just yet.

 

“Careful boys!” Aunt Esme scolded, forgetting that she wouldn’t be heard, “You know in my day, if you were going to play with sharp objects, you went outside and had a proper swordfight, where the loser got a new scar to lie about!”

 

“You lived almost two hundred years ago.” Cousin T rolled his eyes, “Times change. If you think they’re not going to get scars by doing this, then clearly you’ve forgotten what it was like to run with knives.”

 

They watched as the two older brothers continued to run around for a few moments more, before eventually coming to a stop in front of Klaus, who beamed up at that, momentarily distracted from the headless dolls Wednesday had given to him.

 

One thing the Addams were proud of, was how supportive they were of one another, no matter what age or what had happened in the past.

 

“We need to play something that includes Klaus now.” Pugsley stated firmly, “He can’t run as fast as us yet, so it’s not fair.”

 

“We could give him a bigger knife?”

 

“No, he’s not strong enough for the big knives yet.” Pugsley narrowed his eyes in thought, before clicking his fingers, “I’ve got it. Grab a spare mattress, matches and lighter fluid.”

 

“Yes!” Pubert whooped, “Fire time!”

 

As he grabbed Lurch to help him with the mattress, Pugsley lifted Klaus into his arms and headed to the back garden, where they waited for Lurch and Pubert to finish. After Pubert doused the spare mattress in the lighter fluid and set it alight, the older boys whooping in delight as Klaus giggled.

 

“Fire!” Fester came racing down the stairs to join the boys, dancing around the burning mattress, “Ah, this brings back fond memories. Do you know I once set Gomez’s bed on fire… while he was still in it!”

 

“I tried to do that to Pugsley, but Mama said he had a test in the morning and needed the rest.” Pubert pouted.

 

Fester nodded in understanding, as they all took a seat around the burning mattress, watching as it burnt, comforted by the warmth.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Where are the boy?” Morticia asked as her, Gomez, Wednesday and Lucas entered the home, frowning at just how quiet it was.

 

“Fester!” Gomez called out, “Boys!”

 

Silence.

 

“Hmmm, strange.”

 

Stepping further into the home, the group heard a familiar tapping across the wooden floors, as Thing came skidding to a halt.

 

“Thing old boy!” Gomez beamed, “Don’t suppose you know where the boys have all gotten to?”

 

Thing pointed towards the garden, before gesturing for them to follow him.

 

As they all made their way outside, they spotted the burnt mattress in the centre of the garden.

 

“Oh good, the boys have been having fun then.” Morticia sighed happily, “There’s nothing like a little fire to bring a family closely. Where are they now Thing?”

 

Thing pointed over to the left.

 

“Ah, over near the hanging tree. Thank you, Thing.”

 

They made their way in that direction, spotting four figures huddled under the thick, rotting branches.

 

“Ah, I have so many fond memories of this tree.” Gomez sighed happily, “Me and Fester would climb to the very top and try to push each other off, my first kiss with you was under that tree.”

 

“I remember my love.” Morticia made her way over and lifted Klaus into her arms, “I hear the Judge is trying to get it condemned.”

 

“Pa!” Gomez waved his hand in dismissal, “I can’t see why. It’s a perfectly safe tree- “

 

A branch fell from the tree at that moment, hitting Fester on the head and waking him from his slumber.

 

“Hello?” He glanced around, “Who’s there?”

 

Gomez cackled, helping his brother to his feet as Pugsley and Pubert started to wake up as well. “Come on old boy!” He beamed, “Surely your bed is more comfortable?”

 

“Ah yes.” Fester sighed happily, “I miss the sharp sting of springs in my back.”

 

As they all moved to head back into the house, Klaus suddenly woke up and started to struggle in his mother’s arms.

 

“What is it my little ghost whisperer?”

 

“Down p’ease!”

 

Gently, Morticia placed him back on the ground and watched as he ran over to the sewer opening, going to his knees and saying goodbye to something in the darkness.

 

“I told you he’d make friends with Penny.” Gomez nodded firmly, “Children love clowns.”

 

“Agreed. It’s a wonder Penny doesn’t have more friends.”

 

Klaus then came running back, a paper boat in his hands. “Look!” He beamed up at his parents.

 

“Very nice. I hope you said thank you to Penny?”

 

Klaus nodded firmly, but still turned back to the sewer opening and waved, “T’ank you Penny! Good night!”

 

“It’s good that he’s making friends so early on.” Morticia sighed, “The others always had so much trouble.”

 

“It’s those other children.” Gomez shook his head, “How can a parent raise their child to be so… perky?”

 

“I shudder at the thought my love.”

 

“Me too.” Gomez actually shuddered, “Come on, let’s play duels with the boys before bed.”

 

“I thought we broke the swords last time?”

 

“I bought new ones! Sharper ones!”

 

“Excellent.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure we have enough cobwebs?” Morticia glanced around the room, “It is looking a little barren in that corner.”

 

“Cara Mia, love of my life.” Gomez chuckled fondly, “It looks hideous. Your cousin will feel right at home.”

 

“It has been so long since I’ve seen Lily… She has a son a little older than Klaus.”

 

“Eddie, yes we know dear.” Gomez then paused, “It’s a pity about your niece.”

 

“Marilyn is a perfectly nice girl… which is the problem.” Morticia sighed, “A pity really. Do you remember when her and Wednesday met?”

 

Gomez winced. Wednesday had not taken to her cousin very well. Thankfully, Marilyn had liked her hair dyed that shade of black.

 

“Wednesday is married now, and I hear Marilyn is doing very well. Children will be children after all.” Gomez sighed, “Hopefully Klaus and Eddie will get along a little better.”

 

“Apparently Eddie is a little monster. They will get along splendidly.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Morticia! Darling!”

 

The pair embraced gently, placing a kiss on each other’s cheeks before pulling away, Lurch moving to grab their bags… only for Herman to stop him.

 

“I’ve got it old man, I’ve got them!”

 

Lurch didn’t look entirely pleased with this, as Herman narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Are you sure you don’t know Auntie Elsa? You sure look like a cousin of mine.”

 

“No.” And with that, the conversation seemed to be over, as Lurch moved away, the Munster bags now in his hands.

 

“I… don’t remember him taking them off me.” Herman admitted, before turning to Gomez and pulling the man into a spine-cracking hug, “How have you been old man?!”

 

“Horrible, and you?”

 

“Same!”

 

The pair laughed as the Addams children made their way down the stairs, Marilyn and Eddie entering behind the other Munsters.

 

“Marilyn.” Wednesday greeted her cousin with a nod, as Lucas looked between the two of them.

 

“Wednesday!” Marilyn seemed a little brighter, “Sorry that we missed your wedding, I hope it went… horribly?”

 

“Terribly.” Wednesday smirked, “Thank you for asking.”

 

Before Marilyn could say anything else, Eddie raced out behind her, almost instantly heading for his youngest cousin. “Hey!”

 

Klaus returned the eager grin, still clutching onto his mother’s dress, as Eddie moved a little closer, snuffling at him eagerly. 

 

“Is it true that you can see ghosts? Like proper ghosts?”

 

Klaus nodded shyly, eyes already flickering over to the right, prompting Eddie to spin around, as tough he was going to see something.

 

“Is there someone here? Right now?”

 

Again, Klaus nodded shyly.

 

“Awesome!”

 

As Eddie babbled eagerly about everything they were going to do over the visit, Klaus glanced up at his mother, who gave him a fond smile.

 

“It’s okay my little séance.” She whispered soothingly, “This is just what Eddie is like.”

 

………………………………………………….……………………..……………………………………….

 

“So, how is Klaus doing?” Lily asked, as all the adults sat at the kitchen table, “Is he still going through that egg throwing phase?”

 

Morticia nodded proudly, “Gomez is hoping to move him onto knives soon.”

 

“A proud day in a young mans’ life.” Lily nodded approvingly, “Eddie has always been a bit wild with knives. Some of our ancestors’ portraits will never look the same again. I also hear that Wednesday is going to be a proper potion-maker soon, not just an apprentice?”

 

“Oh yes, she’ll graduate, and Grandmamma has promised to take her to an old friend of hers. She’s been a witch for as long as she can remember, an she thinks that Wednesday will fit in perfectly.”

 

“Not old Weatherwax?” Lily frowned, “She hasn’t taken on a proper apprentice in years! Wednesday must be something special if she agrees.”

 

Morticia couldn’t help but smile proudly at the thought, “Yes, well, you know she’s always had a gift for these sort of things, ever since she was a little girl.”

 

“Ah yes… it’s time like these that make me wish- “Lily cut herself off, taking another sip of her tea, “- Well, anyway. I hear we’ve had a death in the family?”

 

“Yes!” Morticia clapped her hands together, “Cousin Emilia has specially requested my headless roses for the funeral.” 

 

“We always thought that she would.” Lily nodded, “She had the best taste in flowers after all.”

 

“Hmm, and her husband has vowed to drink poison so that they will never be separated, so it might be a double funeral.”

 

“How romantic!” Lily sighed, “Sometimes, I doubt Herman will do that for me.”

 

Morticia raised an eyebrow, “Problems in the marriage?”

 

“Nothing that can’t be sorted out with time.” Lily then frowned, head tilted to one side, “Where are Eddie and Klaus?”

 

……………………………………………..…………………………………………………….

 

“I don’t think I’m meant to go out this far.” Klaus glanced up and down the streets, “Are you sure it’s okay for us to go to the park on our own?”

 

“Dad lets me go all the time.” Eddie boasted proudly, “Just up here, right?”

 

Klaus nodded, frowning at the sunken-eyed ghost peering out at him from a nearby alleyway. He remembered asking his Mum, who would die in an alleyway.

 

She said she’d tell him when he was older.

 

That was probably the only thing she refused to tell him.

 

“Here!” Eddie pushed open the gate, beaming when he realised that there was nobody else there. Not surprising when it was so cloudy.

 

“I bet I can swing higher than you!”

 

“No way!”

 

Forgetting about all his previous worries, Klaus chased after his cousin.

 

Neither of them noticed the gang of teens down the street.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

“What do you mean they went out?” Lily groaned as her husband looked a little sheepish, “Didn’t you try and stop them?”

 

“Eddie said you said they could go!”

 

Morticia rolled her eyes as Lily groaned. Before Lily could say anything else, Morticia placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “The park isn’t too far away. Come. It’s a lovely day, a walk will be good for us.”

 

“Yes… yes.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“What’s with the Halloween mask, freak!”

 

Klaus stopped swinging, glancing over as a large group of teenagers made their way over, all focused on Eddie, who rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m a werewolf, obviously!”

 

The teens all rolled their eyes, “Yeah, yeah. And we’re all vampires!”

 

Eddie glanced up at the sun that was just peeking through the clouds, before glancing back at them, “You’re not doing a very good job of it then.”

 

“Why you little- “

 

“- STOP RIGHT THERE!”


End file.
